


Jonnor - One Shots

by jonnorcorn



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonnorcorn/pseuds/jonnorcorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories about Jude&Connor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tent

**Author's Note:**

> I write this stories in french and then I translate them into english so I'm sorry about the spelling and language mistakes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story about what could have happened in the tent on the 7th grade camping trip.

   All of the students of the 7th grade of Anchor Beach are in a school trip since the beginning of the week and they'll go back home on the next day. During the week everyone has chores to do everyday to make sure everyone does something. Tonight Jude and Connor are on dish-washing duty after they eat dinner with Taylor and Daria they go to the kitchen where Lena is waiting for them. She explain to them where they need to put away the dishes and the flatware.

 

"You need to wash the dishes, dry it and tidy it up, flatware must be put in the drawers here." She shows them the cupboard. "And you put plates in the cupboard. It's okay ?"

"Yes." They answer at the same time.

"Good. After that it will be time to go to bed. We will come to check if everything is alright here before you can go to your tent."

"Okay." Says Jude.

 

Lena leaves the kitchen and goes join the rest of the group. Connor begins to wash the dishes.

 

"Do you want me to do it ?" Asks Jude.

"No it's okay. But can you please dry and tidy up the dishes at the same time ?"

"Sure no problem. But we can switch after if you want ?"

"Okay I'll do a half and you'll do the other half."

"It works for me."

 

They are washing dishes silently when Connor splashes Jude unintentionally by dropping a fork in the water. So Jude grabs an other fork and drop it in the water to splash Connor. They are doing a sort of water battle when one of the supervisor goes into the kitchen.

 

"What's going on where ? You're not where to have fun, get back to work."

"Yes madam." They answer together.

 

She stays in the room to make sure they are doing their chores. When she finally decides to leave Connor says to Jude.

 

"This isn't over !"

"I'm waiting."

"We will settle that in the tent later."

"We'll see."

 

Once they are done with the dishes they go back to their tent, they get on pajamas actually it's more like Jude getting on his pajamas and Connor watching him and trying to put his on at the same time. When Jude realizes that Connor is watching him, he heads down and blushes because at lot of stuff is going through his head right now. The supervisors had already start checking the tents to make sure everyone is in so Connor hurries to put his pajamas on and to get into his sleeping bag, Jude is already in his. Lena came by to check their tent.

 

"Everything's fine there ?"

"Yes."

"Okay, time to sleep now."

"Got it." Says Connor.

 

Later when the supervisors have finished checking the tents and have gone to their own Connor turn on the flashlight and lights Jude to annoy him.

 

"What are you doing ?"

"Getting revenge from earlier."

"By not letting me sleep ?"

"Exactly."

"Very funny ! Stop it."

 

The thing is Connor is not really in the mood to stop so Jude gets off his sleeping bag and jumps on Connor trying to tickle him. Unfortunately Connor has advantage over him and Jude ends up below his best friend who holds him by the wrists. For seconds that seems hours the two of them stared at each other in the light of the flashlight, Connor feels the warm growing up inside him and without thinking he kisses Jude. Against all odds Jude kisses him back Connor let go of Judes hands and puts his hands on his friend's chest. The kiss lasts a long time until they hear a supervisor coming back Jude pull away and gets back in his sleeping bag while Connor turns down the flashlight and fakes to sleep. After checking the tent again the supervisor leaves and none of the boys know what to say so they end up sleeping thinking softly about each other.

 


	2. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their is a new guy at school who gets too close to Connor. Jude gets jealous.

    It's the day of the fete in Anchor Beach, everyone is at school, parents and children, it's a sunny day and everyone is walking by the hallway. Callie emerge from the crowd she's looking for the temporary first-aid post where some cops are to make sure everything is alright. Callie finally finds the room where Stef is in and gets closer from her.

  
"Mom can I talk to you ?"

"Of course love, what's up ?"

"I was just wondering if the issue with Mama was going to last."

"No babe everything is going to be alright. We'll get through this like we always do."

"I hope so I don't wanna lose my moms now."

  
Stef takes Callie in her arms to cheer her up.

  
"Don't worry love you're not going to lose us. Go have some fun now."

"Yeah."

  
She pulls Stef into an other hug and leaves the room. Meanwhile she's walking by the hallway she can see outside and she sees Jude sitting by himself on a bench and Connor surrounded by a brunch of guys. When she gets in the schoolyard Jude isn't there anymore he had time to move but Callie sees him in the crowd.

 

"Hey Jude."

"Hi Callie."

"Are you okay ?"

"I'm fine."

"I saw you were alone. Something happened with Connor ?"

"Yeah there is this older guy who just got here and he attracts all Connor attention so I feel alone."

"You should talk to him."

"If you can make him leave 'Sir I'm new and I get all of your boyfriend's attention' I'll be at the bench on the beach."

  
Jude moves off the crowd and Callie looks for Connor, she spots the 'new guy' kiss someone so she makes a move.

  
"Connor can I talk to you please ?"

"Of course."

"Come walk with me."

  
They walk towards the beach on the sand.

  
"I noticed something was not going well between you and Jude. What happened ?"

"I don't know since a few days he has been very distant with me."

"Are you sure it's like that ?"

"Maybe I'm the one who is letting him down."

"He is waiting for you right now, you two need to talk."

  
Connor and Callie get to the bench where Jude is on the beach he smiles when he sees his sister with Connor because that mean he can have some time alone with his boyfriend.

  
"I leave you. I need to find Mariana anyway."

"Thanks Callie." Says Jude with a smile.

  
Callie smiles back and goes back inside the building to give Jude and Connor some privacy. Jude talks first.

 

"We need to talk sit down please."

"Of course."

  
For a couple of minutes Jude and Connor are sit silently on the bench both of them waiting for the other to talk first. Finally Connor talks.

  
"Why are you distant with me ?"

"I'm not it's just .. Since Nick got here you spend all your time with him so I'm put aside."

"Are you jealous of Nick ?"

"NO ! Maybe .. Yeah I guess .."

"What ? Why ?"

"Because since we're officially a couple we don't spend much time together and I feel like since Nick got here you are flirting with him."

"I'm not !" Connor takes a breath. "Do you think I'm ashamed of you ?"

"Maybe." Says Jude putting his head down.

"Look at me babe." Connor takes Jude's chin to raise his head and look at him in the eyes. "That's not true okay ? I was trying to respect your decision to stay discreet at school to avoid people making fun of us. I'm so sorry I didn't meant to hurt you. If you want me to hold your hand and kiss you at school I have no problem with it."

"I'm not sure I'm ready for that much. I just want you to give me some attention, to sit next to me in class stuff like that."

"I will but you should've talked to me about that."

"I know I'm sorry."

"No problem. Do you still want me to come to your house after school ?"

"Of course I do."

  
Connor takes Jude's hand and softly kiss it. Jude takes him by surprise and kiss him on the lips.

 


	3. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor is sick so Jude tries to find a way to spend the day with him to take care of his boyfriend.

    The sound of the alarm clock pounds in Judes room he gets up to turn it off and to turn on the light he picks his cloths for the day and goes to the bathroom to take a shower. Once he is back on his room he checks his texts Connor hasn't send a message yet so he decides to do it.

  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
From Jude to Connor, 7:10am: Hi babe, how are you today?  
From Connor to Jude, 7:11am: Hello babe, I'm sick my dad doesn't want me to go to school. I'm stuck at home for the day. I'll be bored to tears.  
From Jude to Connor, 7:13am: I wish I could come to stay with you so you could feel not so alone but my moms won't let me for sure.  
From Connor to Jude, 7:14am: Ask them. U never know.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Jude goes to his moms room he knocks and Lena opens the door.

  
"Hello honey, what's going on ?"

"Hi Mama, I don't feel great."

"What's it about ? Headache ? You feel like you're gonna throw up ?"

"Both."

"Okay sweety go back to bed I'll bring you hot chocolate."

"Thanks Mama."

  
Jude goes back to bed and sends a text to his boyfriend.

  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
From Jude to Connor, 7:20am: I think I found a way to stay at home. I'll come to your place later.  
From Connor to Jude, 7:21am: Thanks that's great ! See ya later.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Lena walks in Judes room with a tray which contains a mug of hot chocolate and pancakes.

  
"Eat this it will help you get better."

"Thanks mom."

"Everyone is about to leave and I have a lot of work to do today. It doesn't bother you to stay alone today ?"

"No problem. Callie and Mariana will be home at 4 anyways so it's okay."

"I'm making you soup for lunch you'll just have to warm it. Now eat and get some rest."

  
Jude feels bad lying to his mom and he's not the liar type so he prefers telling the truth.

  
"It's not true I'm not sick, Connor is and I wanted to spend the day with him so he would not feel alone, I'm sorry Mama."

"You should've tell me the truth." Jude nods. "I'm going to talk to mom about this but I agree to give you a day off."

  
Lena leaves the room and comes back with Stef a couple of minutes later. Stef speaks first.

  
"We all agree you shouldn't have lied about this. But you also are the only kid in this house who is in a relationship with someone who really counts for you. That's why you can spend the day at Connors but you're grounded for the rest of the week."

"I got it. Thank you so much."

"We want you at home at 5pm." Says Lena.

"Okay moms."

  
He gets up to give his moms a big hug to thank them even more.

Half an hour later everyone has finally leave home so Jude comes down the stairs with the tray to put it in the kitchen. He notices a Tupperware box on the kitchen table with a note which says _"Take good care of yourself. Moms xox."_ He smiles and puts it on his backpack takes his keys and cellphone to go to Connors.

He rings the doorbell and his boyfriend comes open the door a couple of minutes later.

  
"Hello sorry I was wrapped in my bed I had a hard time getting out."

"Hi babe don't worry. You should go back to bed I'm gonna make you breakfast."

"Thank you for coming." Jude kiss his boyfriends cheek and smile.

"No problem babe."

  
Jude prepares Connor hot chocolate and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. When he has finished he puts everything on a tray and brings it to Connors bedroom.

  
"Here babe eat it."

"Thanks."

  
Connor sits up straight on his bed to take the tray on his knees Jude goes get Connors desk chair to sit next to him.

  
"So how did you managed to get to spend the day with me ?" Asks Connor.

"At first I told my moms I was sick and I was going to come to your house when everyone would be gone. But finally I told the truth and my moms allowed me to come. I can stay till 5pm."

"Your moms are cool."

"Yes but I'm grounded for the rest of the week."

"That sucks I'm really sorry."

"Don't be it was worth it."

  
Connor smiles. He has finished to take his breakfast.

  
"Get some sleep now babe, okay ?"

"I'd love to sleep in your arms love."

"Are you sure it's a good idea ?"

"Totally !"

  
Jude doesn't need a lot of persuasion to take off his shoes to slip into his boyfriend's bed to wrap his arms around him and to kiss his forehead.

  
"You can get some sleep now honey."

  
Before he falls asleep Connor already a bit woozy says something to Jude that he wasn't expecting.

  
"I love you."

 


	4. Outdoors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Stef go on a getaway weekend and allow the kids to invite someone. Jude invites his boyfriend Connor.

    It's Thursday night after school everyone in the Adams Foster house is gathered in the living room for a family council, Stef speaks first.

  
"As you all know your Mama and I are going through a rough time right now that's why we need a weekend getaway to sort things out. But the last time we did that you had a party .."

"So this time we both agree to let you invite someone. But of course one and only person for each of you." Ads Lena.

"We want you to be responsible. Especially the three of you." Stef says pointing at Brandon, Callie and Mariana.

"I promise it will have no damage this time." Says Callie.

"Can we camp on the backyard ?" Asks Jude.

  
Everyone smiles at the question because they all know what happened in the tent on the camping trip.

  
"Don't look at me like that I just love camping." Says Jude to justify himself.

"Even if it was for another reason you can camp on the backyard there's no problem." Says Lena and Jude smiles.

"Just make sure not to broke any window this time." Smirks Stef.

"Mom !" Yells Mariana.

"Fine ! We need to go pack now. Dinner will be ready in one hour."

"Okay." They all say at the same time.

  
Stef and Lena go back on their bedroom while the kids stay on the couch.

  
"So guys who are you planning to invite ?" Asks Mariana.

"I -" Starts Jude.

"It's okay Judicorn we know who you are going to invite." Cuts off Mariana.

"What if I wanted to invite someone else ?"

"Don't worry Jude we know it's not easy for you to see Connor so it's entirely fine if you wanna spend time with him every time you have the opportunity to." Explains Callie.

"Besides he is super cool !" Ads Mariana.

"I agree." Says Brandon.

"Thanks guys. And who are you going to invite ?"

"I think I'm going to invite Emma 'cause since the beginning of this school year we have been super close she's such a good friend." Declares Mariana.

"Personally I didn't make a lot of friends so I don't have anyone to invite." Says Callie.

"Same I don't have anyone to bring." Ads Brandon.

  
A silence falls in the room for a few seconds until Brandon begins to speak again.

  
"It's okay guys. We'll order pizza and I will help Jude and Connor set up the tent okay ? You know Callie I think you should invite Sophia."

"Yeah good idea I will if it's okay with you Jude." Says Callie.

"No it's okay. I need to go do my homework now." Declares Jude.

"Just like all of us." Ads Mariana.

  
They all go back to their rooms since Jesus is in boarding school and AJ has left Jude have his own bedroom. Mariana and Callie are finally okay with being sisters and roommates and Brandon is still in his own room. While he is doing his math homework Jude texts his boyfriend Connor.

  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
From Jude to Connor, 06:30 pm: Hi, moms are getting on a getaway weekend on Friday night and they are okay with us inviting someone. I was wondering if you could come. We're even allowed to camp on the backyard !  
From Connor to Jude, 06:35 pm: Hi, I'll ask my dad when he'll be home.  
From Jude to Connor, 06:36 pm: I hope he'll agree.  
From Connor to Jude, 06:45 pm: HE SAID YES !!  
From Jude to Connor, 06:46 pm: SO COOL !! I need to go eat dinner. See ya at school tomorrow.  
From Connor to Jude, 06:47 pm: See ya. I love you.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner Jude asks Mariana to stop by his room for talking. She just enters in the room closing the door behind her and then she asks.

  
"So what's going on Judicorn ?"

"I need to show you something." He gives her his phone. She reads the conversation on the phone.

"I don't see anything wrong what's it ?"

"It's the first time he said I love you to me." Says Jude shyly.

"And so how do you feel ?"

"Every time I reread these words I'm having all sorts of thrills and bubbles inside me."

"Oh my god does that mean you love him too ?"

"I guess but it scares me you know."

"You know it's normal to be scared. Being in love is a life experience and I guess it's the first time you fall in love so it's totally okay."

"Do you think I have to tell him too ?"

"Yes but you have to choose the good time. Tomorrow night could be a perfect time for example."

"Thanks Ma you always give the best advices."

"Every time Judicorn."

  
The following day after school Connor dad's step by the Adams Foster house to make sure someone will be there to keep an eye on Connor. Luckily Stef and Lena only leave in one hour. Jude comes open the front door.

  
"Hello Jude can I talk with one of your moms ?" Asks Adam.

"Sure, come in."

  
Lena is on the kitchen and she comes to say hi to Connor's dad.

  
"Hello Mr Stevens."

"Hello I just wanted to make sure you would be here to supervise."

"Guys can you come upstairs please ?" Once they are gone Lena looks at Adam and says. "Nothing will happen but you don't have to worry about it we will be there to keep an eye on them."

  
Stef returns home at this moment.

  
"Honey are you ready ?" She shouts.

"Why ? Where are you going ?" Questions Mr Stevens.

"We need to go to the grocery store to buy some stuff." Says Lena. "You can leave now everything is going to be okay."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye." Say Lena and Stef at the same time.

  
Lena walk Adam out and when she gets bet in the kitchen Stef calls out to question her.

  
"Why did you just lied to Connor's dad ?"

"I didn't want him depriving Connor to spend the night. I couldn't risk it Jude is so happy to have his boyfriend over tonight. Especially since nothing will happen."

"Do you think everything will be fine this time ?"

"I do honey. We should probably go now." Stef nods.

"Kids come down to the living room please !" Shouts Stef.

  
When they are all in the living room Stef starts speaking.

  
"So we agree no party no damage right ?"

"Yes mom." Answers Mariana.

"We'll come back Sunday afternoon after lunch. We trust you to don't invite anyone else except for the people you told us about of course." Says Lena.

"Yes. You should go now. Have fun everything will be fine." Declares Brandon.

"Have fun too." Says Stef.

  
Once Stef and Lena have leaved Callie calls to order the pizzas and Brandon helps Jude and Connor set up the tent in the backyard while Mariana is doing her nails on the couch. Emma and Sophia arrive half an hour later not long before the pizza delivery guy. Brandon pays for the pizzas.

  
"We should watch a film while eating." Says Mariana. Everyone agrees. "So what do you want to watch ?"

"What about Indiana Jones ?" Suggests Jude.

"Great idea." Says Connor.

  
Everyone seems to agree so they eat quietly in front of TV. At the end of the movie everyone take their own dishes to the kitchen.

  
"So what do you want to do now ?" Asks Brandon.

"We should watch an horror movie." Suggests Emma.

"But Jude and Connor-" Starts Callie.

"Don't worry we are going outdoors in the backyard." Says Jude.

"Okay. Let's watch an horror movie then !"

  
Jude and Connor go outdoors. It's a beautiful spring night and the stars in the sky shine so bright it gives Jude an idea so he says.

  
"Do you wanna lie down and look at the stars ?"

"Like in the movies ?" Jude smiles.

"Yeah something like that."

"You're so cheesy !"

"Only with you babe."

  
Connor surprise by the nickname take his boyfriend in his arms to kiss him but Jude wasn't really prepared to it so he stumbles and they both fall on the ground Connor entirely lengthened on Jude. It's not the first time they end up in this position but this time something's different Jude blushes only enlightened in the  
light of stars. Connor doesn't see it at first so he asks.

  
"What's it ?"

"Your leg is you know .. Well you know .." It strikes Connor that he has his knee between Jude's legs a little bit too high.

"I'm sorry." He is about to stand up when Jude grabs his arm holds him, brings him closer to him and kisses him passionately. When they pull over Connor looks at Jude in the eyes and asks. "What was that for ?"

"Because I love you." It's Connor's turn to blush but he keeps staring at his boyfriend's eyes.

"I love you too babe." Jude kisses him again.

"I'm glad you're here I'm so lucky to have you in my life."

"I'm so lucky to have you too even if you're so cheesy." Connor giggles.

"You have to admit you love me for that."

"I admit." Jude smiles and kisses Connor again. When they run out of breath Connor pulls away slowly.

"So my cheesy babe do you want to look at the stars now ?"

"Totally."

  
They stay stretched out on the grass for about two hours saying cute and cheesy things to each other. Mariana goes out in the backyard to say to Jude and Connor it's time to go to bed. But then she sees them in that position lengthened in the grass against one another Jude in Connor's arms his head against Connor's chest. She says to herself she should come back later but she stayed enough time to ear them say to each other.

  
"I love you more than the stars Connor."

"And I love you more than chocolate Jude." Jude laughs.

"Babe you're such a dork !"

"Yeah but I'm your dork." Jude smiles and nods.

  
Mariana smiles happy to see her brother being in love and happy.

 


End file.
